1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding chairs and more particularly pertains to a new stool apparatus for permitting a user to sit while using a sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding chairs is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,662 describes a device for supporting a user while the head of the user is positioned over a sink. Another type of folding chair is U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,584 having lounge chair that is coupled to a cabinet and positions the head of the user over a sink to have the hair of the user washed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,290 has a step device that is coupled to a cabinet door and folds down from the cabinet door to allow user to step on the step device to reach a high area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new stool apparatus that is extendable from a cabinet below a sink to support a user who is using the sink.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stool apparatus that is adjustable to allow a desired positioning of the seat member for the most comfort of the user.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly being designed for being pivotally coupled to a cabinet positioned below the sink. The frame assembly is pivotal between a stored position and a deployed position. The stored position is defined by the frame assembly being positioned in the cabinet. The deployed position is defined by the frame assembly extending from the cabinet. A seat member is coupled to the frame assembly. The seat member is designed for being positioned a distance from the sink when the frame assembly is in the deployed position. The seat member is designed for supporting the user in a seated position when the user is using the sink.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.